


Oh Lord, what's the use

by CS_WhiteWolf



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural: Coda: 5.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... you're the angel, huh?" Castiel slants his gaze to the young man who saunters- quite the thing- into his den, leaning himself up against the doorframe and looking at Castiel as though he's an object of much intrigue. Of much desire.</p><p>"So..." Castiel returns, taking a long, slow drag of the spliff held loosely between his index and middle fingers. "You're the mutant, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Lord, what's the use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LiveJournal] indiefairy ♥ as part of my snowflake meme,  
> wherein I was asked how these two characters first met.

"So... you're the angel, huh?" Castiel slants his gaze to the young man who saunters- _quite the thing_ \- into his den, leaning himself up against the doorframe and looking at Castiel as though he's an object of much intrigue. Of much desire.

Castiel narrows his eyes, taking in the young man as he stands there with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of ill-fitting jeans; a cocky, self-assured grin thrown his way as he revels in the scrutiny.

"So..." Castiel returns, taking a long, slow drag of the spliff held loosely between his index and middle fingers. "You're the mutant, huh?"

The young man frowns, shifts and Castiel sees the boy hiding behind those big green eyes a moment before that smile comes back and he's all man once again. A man who's seen too much and done too many unspeakable things in an effort to stay alive.

"I prefer Alec," the young man answers. He moves and kneels himself before Castiel, plucking the joint from between his lips without so much as a by-your-leave and sucks greedily upon the end, his eyes staring daringly into Castiel’s own.

Castiel's smile is slow and intrigued, "And I prefer Castiel," He breathes out, licking at dry lips as he leans back on his arms and uncurls his legs, spreading them slightly in invitation as he cocks his head and looks invitingly at Alec.

Alec who lets the smoke from his drag curl up around his lips, his eyes glinting with lust as he watches Castiel move with purpose. He's not stupid. They both know why Alec came here tonight. They both know why anyone ever comes to see the angel anymore.

Alec leans in, crawling himself over Castiel's body and straddling his hips. He takes Castiel's face in one hand, takes a deep suck of the spliff before stabbing it out against the wood of the floor beneath them, and breathes out over Castiel's face, taking perverse pleasure in the way Castiel's eyes water with the sting but his mouth opens as he breathes in the second hand smoke, his tongue working in little laps against the hazy air and Alec leans in then; filling air with the heat of his own mouth and the slickness of his own tongue as he pushes in without preamble, taking exactly what he wants and more and driving the angel beneath him to half-choked moans and whimpers of more.

Castiel's hands fist into his hair, pulling him in and closer and _down_ as he lays himself back, and wriggles himself in a way that allows him to drag his legs up Alec's thighs before they wrap tightly about his hips- the press of hot, hard flesh against his belly draws a ragged moan from his own lips and he marvels at how swiftly aroused the angel has become from a mere kiss.

He growls deep in his throat and drags his mouth away, pressing open-mouthed kisses and biting nips against Castiel's lips and jaw and down his neck, taking delight in the breathy moans the angel throws up; needy breaths agianst his ear as he rolls his hips up into Alec's own, encouraging his own cock to hardness.

"Knew you'd be good for it," Alec grins at him and Castiel grins back, not even a little bit phased or insulted by the comment. His eyes are blown wide with whatever else he's been taking, darkened with arousal too as he deliberately licks swelling lips and thrusts himself up with another wanton moan.

"Filthy fucken angel," Alec moans, his hands smacking at Castiel's thigh as he encourages the angel to unwrap his legs so that he may get his hands between them- _there are too many layers between them_ \- and tug at his belt and the ties of Castiel's own pants, dragging their straining erections free and they moan in unison when Alec presses their naked flesh together, hard and fast and, " _oh god_ ," he moans because it feels so damn good.

"Anybody ever told you you've got a dirty fucken mouth?" Alec's grin is wolfish and leering as he hears the flinch in Castiel’s voice at his blasphemy.

"Yeah?" He pants, thumb pressing to the leaking slit of Castiel's cock and watching as the angel's eyes flicker at the touch.

"Yeah," Castiel breathes, thrusting into Alec's hand. "I think I can find a better use for it though," he says, raising an eyebrow; it's not so much a question as a command and Alec loves the assuredness in Castiel's voice as he thrusts his cock into Alec’s hand once more. His intentions for Alec clear.

Alec laughs, grabbing the angel’s wrists and twisting them up above his head, his full weight pressing down against Castiel's body. "And what makes you think I'm here to suck your cock, angel?"

Castiel just smiles that lazy smile of his and bites at Alec's mouth- catching his bottom lip between his teeth and fucken _gnawing_ at it till there is blood between them. Alec curses him, nails digging into the flesh of Castiel's wrists even as he presses closer. Castiel sucks gently then at the hurt, his tongue laving and soothing and damn well telling Alec that he's a fucken novice to Castiel and the only rules they're gonna play by here are his rules.

"Fuck you," Alec spits the minute Castiel releases his lip and Castiel laughs. Alec, despite knowing better and never having raised a hand intentionally before, smacks Castiel across the face. Castiel stops laughing then.

There's one pregnant moment between them, an utter stillness during which Alec feels his heartbeat pick up and the adrenaline in his body start screaming for him to get the hell out of there when Castiel moves with a suddenness that draws a surprised shout from his bloodied mouth and he finds himself abruptly and unexpectedly rolled onto his back with his arms now pinned beneath the angel’s hands and his body weighed down by Castiel's own.

"Fuck," he breathes and Castiel grins against at him, licking at his mouth and Alec opens up for him despite himself. The kiss is quick and when Castiel pulls away it is to push himself up onto Alec's hips. He releases his grip on Alec's wrists but Alec finds himself too enraptured by the intent stare the angel is giving him to move. And so he lies there, his chest heaving and his mouth an open pant as he watches Castiel reach for his own cock.

“You gonna play nice?” Castiel asks him, lazily pumping his cock with long, expert strokes of his fingers. Alec nods stiffly, once. Castiel grins widely.

"Open up then, _mutant_ ," Castiel says, mocking him and Alec clenches his jaw shut then, his eyes a slashing glare that fades as quickly as it came when Castiel simply raises his eyebrows at him. There's a question there this time. Or maybe it’s more of a statement. Alec reads the angel better than he should for having only just met the creature.

He knows that if he doesn't give Castiel this, then he'll be released. Castiel will un-straddle him and point him to the door without a word. Alec knows, however, that if that happens he'll never be allowed back in Castiel's den and he fucken _needs_ this... needs the oblivion of what the angel has to offer and fuck if he's going to chicken out of it after a little rough handling he kind of initiated.

So he opens his mouth, nice and wide and- " _that's my, boy_ ," Castiel purrs, tauntingly, as he slides himself up Alec's chest, and touches the head of his cock to Alec's reddened lips, he drags himself around Alec's mouth in a slow swirl- dribbles of precum coating at his lips- and Castiel moans when Alec slips his tongue out to lick hesitantly both at his own lips and at Castiel's cock. Castiel pushes in then, slipping the very tip of himself past the 'O' of Alec's lips and he moans as Alec begins to lick at him in earnest, tasting him with little moans and sucks that pull him deeper into his mouth and Castiel finds himself sliding down the velvety scrape of Alec's tongue and in to the deep, dark heat of his mouth.

They both moan and the vibration sends a shiver through Castiel as he drags himself back to thrust in once more. Alec's hands reach for his hips, his mouth working relentlessly in its sucking of Castiel's cock, his lips and cheeks shining red with spit and desire even as he tries to swallow as much of Castiel as he can. Above him, Castiel laughs, moans and laughs and shudders as Alec bites down just a fraction and he feels the toe-curling ache of teeth scraping across his sensitive flesh.

"Oh yes," Castiel moans, thrusting deep into his throat, mindful but ignorant of the choking sound Alec makes as he hurries to swallows around the length of him, "knew you could take it," Castiel breathes moving slow and steady and feeling himself harden further... and further... until...

…Alec moans, his hands moving from Castiel's hips to his ass, pressing curious fingers against his rim and that's when Castiel comes. He comes with a shout; head thrown back and body frozen in a spasm as his cock pulses its content into Alec's greedy mouth. He retains enough sense to pull himself out before the boy chokes and rolls onto his back beside Alec who coughs a little but otherwise makes no other sound save for the long, deep draws of breath he takes.

Castiel is the first to recover and he turns to Alec, propping his head up on his hand and reaching out to pat at the wetness coating Alec's belly, his flaccid cock lying limp and heavy against his thigh and Castiel smirks just a little as Alec turns to him with dark eyes and the bruising redness of a freshly-fucked mouth.

"Somebody enjoyed himself," Castiel says, his eyes glinting as he trails his fingers in the proof of Alec's own orgasm before lifting his dripping fingers to Alec's lips.

"You missed a spot," he breathes, watching as Alec's mouth opens obediently and he sucks at Castiel's fingers with the same attention he'd already shown to Castiel's cock. Something deep in his belly stirs at the thought and it occurs to Castiel then that he'd really like to keep this boy, this young man who- even now- has this cocky gleam to his eyes that says he's only doing this because _wants_ to do this. That nobody but himself made him suck on Castiel's cock like he was guzzling on contraband beer.

"I'm gonna fuck you right through the floorboards for that," Alec breathes once Castiel pulls his fingers clear and Castiel grins and laughs at the assuredness of his tone.

"Yes," he agrees, more to himself than to Alec. "I think I'd like to keep you."

 **  
_fin._   
**


End file.
